


second chance gets a second chance

by androinferno (andromourir)



Series: blueberry inferno [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Betrayal, Blueberry Inferno, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Dark Crack, Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Second Chances, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromourir/pseuds/androinferno
Summary: i hate this entire gc
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Tom Dupain, Dean Winchester/Tom Dupain, Dean Winchester/Tom Dupain/Castiel, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: blueberry inferno [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	second chance gets a second chance

Viperion stared.

Viperion hissed.

Nathaniel came up to them. 

"I'm Nathaniel."

"That was all I had to say, thank you." he added.

A boy with black hair ran to him.

"I figured out what to write for the blank parts!"

He turned his head to the tall and mysterious superhero, to Adrien and then to Marinette who seemed to be having her time with a boy.

Adrien, who really had no idea what was happening, moved between the two boys, pushing blocking Marc's view of Nathaniel with his abnormally large head.

It wasn't intentional, he just wanted to use the space.

\--

Marinette, who had drank her fill of Luka's blood, pulled out her phone and called her father.

"Marinette!"

"Dad, we've got a live one."

"A live one you say? "

"I was thinking he'd be great in the new batch of macaroons."

\--

Adrien laughed. 

"I use a Samsung."

"oh excellent, bring him over, i was just thinking about whipping up a new batch right now~"

Marinette smiled, taking Luka by the hand and walking him out of the school.

Viperion stared. 

"What the fuck."

Luka was feeling dizzy.

And he was slowly losing consciousness as Marinette dragged him through the streets- supporting his bodyweight with her shoulder, just a little. 

"...Marinette, I don't feel so good."

"Shh. It's okay, Luka. We'll take good care of you at the bakery."

Papa Dupain was busy prepping for the macaroons, way more excited than he wanted to really admit. He propped the door open, ready for Marinette's grand entrance.

"Here he is!" Marinette announced, pulling Luka onto a chair in the back room of the bakery  
.  
Luka leaned back in the seat, holding his stomach, pale, staring up at the ceiling which seemed to fold into itself over, and over again.

"I really think I should go to a hospital, Marinette."

"ah yes, he will do very nicely, i'm so proud of you Marinette! You found a fine young man!"

Marinette beamed, placing her knuckles on her hips and smiling up at her father.

"Ehe! I try!"

They proceeded to tie his ankles together, then threw the rope over the beam on the ceiling. Tom hoisted him up until he was dangling over the floor

“Would you like to do the honors Marinette?” He asked, handing her the knife

“Of course!”

Then she slit his throat

And drank from it like a thirsty beast.

"Marinette! Save some for the Macaroons!"

“Sorry dad” she said, wiping her mouth

Her sleeve was now stained with blood

"It's okay sweetheart, we can't all have the same restraint around blood."

"I'm so clumsy!" Marinette pulled away from the luxurious cocktail and held the mixing bowl from the countertop under his neck.

"And we need to save some for the cult sacrifice, right Papa?"

"Exactly! You're so smart, Marinette!"

Marinette beamed. 

While her fathers back was turned, she grabbed her crazy straw from behind her back and started slurping blood from the mixing bowl

'Must get some mini umbrellas.' She thought to herself.

Hearing the slurping sounds, he let out a sigh. "Marinette," he warned

Luka, dead, was no longer alive because he had been murdered to death.

"Listen, we'll go out and get you a whole fresh body for you later, just for you, because you deserve it for bringing in this fine specimen!"

"But... I want Luka's blood, dad!" Marinette's eyes filled with tears.

"I... have feelings for him!"

"Then, we need another warm body, and we could save him just for you!"

...A soft smile painted over Marinette's bloody lips.

“Okay. I’ll allow it this time. You need your strength for tonight. It’s a full moon and we need to fight the werewolves”

"...Thank you, Papa."

She hugged him.

"What about your friend, adrien? He would make a fine replacement!"

"A... Adrien?!"  
\-------------------

Meanwhile, Adrien was at the park. Modelling.

He sneezed.

"Wow, someone must be talking about you, dude!" Nino said.

He'd accidentally knocked out the photographer while playing frisbee with his hat, therefore HE was the photographer, now.

Adrien sighed, getting on his hands and knees and pulling a 'tiger' pose. 

"I just don't know what's going on anymore. I don't think Nathaniel likes me."

"Oh, that's just his RBF, Dude!"

"His what?" Adrien tilted his head, puckering his lips for the photo.

"His resting bitch face, Dude!"

Adrien rolled over- running a hand through his hair for another pose. 

"You think so? I mean, I knew his face looked like that, but I didn't think it was a chronic issue or anything."

braincells dancing

Just then, sharp pains started shooting up adriens legs

oh no he thought i forgot it’s the full moon! 

He looked over the the horizon where the moon was starting to rise 

i need to find somewhere where no one can see me transform into my werewolf self

He ran away from his photo shoot 

Nino followed him into an alley, where adrien had just finished transforming. 

Adrien then ate Nino

Nathaniel, who had innocently been walking home from class, paused outside of the groove of the alley, eyes wide.

"Wh... you just ate NEMO."

nathaniel’s braincells were suddenly excited, wow..a real like fURRY

He hadn't bothered to learn the name.

a young woman passed by the alleyway, spotting the young werewolf consuming a young man. 

She let out a scream and then ran in the opposite direction, fearing for her life.

Werewolf Adrien hunched over onto all furry fours, inching toward Nathaniel.

"Woof."

Nathaniel gritted his teeth. 

His legs felt weighted. 

He couldn't run, but God, he wanted to.

"I don't know who you are, or why you ate Nilo, but... I... I won't stand here and let you vore me!"

He ripped his pencil from a secret pocket in his jacket and pointed it at Adrien. 

"I'll... I'll stab you." 

It was a whimper. Pathetic.

Adrien said, "No you won't. And don't kinkshame me."

baincells chant in the tune of Touch toucha touch me: vore vore vore

And suddenly, they kissed.

\--------

back at the bakery, Tom could feel the changing inside of him. 

"Marinette! Take your dinner upstairs and go to your safe spot, we don't have much time before the werewolves attack."

Marinette didn't suspect how deep the not-betrayal his father hid went. 

She shrugged, taking Luka's severed arm up to her bedroom with her for snuggles. 

"Yes, Papa!"

Marionette’s braincells feel hurt, so they are going to abandon her

"What a good daughter, now lock the doors, don't open it for anyone till the morning! "

Sabine stepped out of the shadows, fixing her catsuit. 

"Tom? What's happening."

She placed her bag of stolen goods down on the counter. It had been a good robbery.

She knew picking up the cat Miraculous had been a good idea, but this was beyond amazing.

The POWER she had...

It astounded even her.

"Plagg! Claws in." And she de-transformed, flipping her hair with a sigh.

Toms braincells are being shoved into the void, his werwolf braincells are cOMING TO RUN THE SHOW MOTHERFUCKERS

tom immediately froze, completely stopping his transformation. 

"Sabine! When did you get here? Marinette is upstairs. There's uh, dinner in the kitchen. I have important business, i'm proud of you though, congrats on the robbery"

Plagg coughed, falling onto the bench. "Wow, what a good heist! Do you have any cheese?"

Sabine looked at Tom expectantly.

"Well? Do we?"

“No but we have a dead kid in the back”

"Fucking Hell, Tom. Not AGAIN."

dead braincell sounds

"Marinette brought him!"

"I want a divorce."

:(

sad braincell noises

"Don't leave Sabine! We did this for the family!"

Braincell: fight fight fight

"..........I'm... sick of this. The lies, and the... lack of good cheese. You've lost your spark."

"We have plenty of cheese actually, just uh, give me a second."

and then tom yeets himself to the store to get the best cheese he could to save his marriage

Her gaze turns down, and she heads toward the door, shaking her head.

"I'm disappointed."

CHEEEEESE

Nathaniel bursts in.   
Plagg yelped in surprise. He forgot to hide.

Plagg’s braincells are going into mAXIMUM OVERDRIVEEE  
they are over 3,000

Nathaniel, who was just spitting the last of the fur from Adrien's beard had been ABOUT to ask for help. 

Seeing Plagg, though? What the fuck?

"What the Hell are YOU?"

Plagg shrank into himself. 

"Uh... quack?"

Plagg pretends to be a toy.

your weenie

"Shut up, braincell. I have room to grow."

make me bITCH

His attention shifted back to Plagg. 

................... "Huh." And just as he moves to pick up the "toy", he spots a trail of blood leading to the back room.

"............."

Don't do it. His braincell yells at him.

I can tell your heart to stop  
and your spleen

Nathaniel snorts. 

"Okay, brain. Do it. Please."

sTOPS THE BITCHES HEART

Nathaniel dies instantly.

Marinette comes down the stairs

Tom returns to the bakery, waving the nicest and stinkiest cheese that he found around. "Sabine i'm ho- oh another meal for marinette!"

Marinette and Tom eat him

Mari’s braincells are still nowhere to be found. Luka’s have put up missing posters for them

He was delicious.

His hair tasted like spaghetti sauce

Adrien, who had been watching from outside of the window, in the rain, then stepped in, silky fur DRENCHED.

and then tom runs off to the full moon, unable to resist his urges, but with a desire to keep his secret safe.

"I LOVED HIM." He rawred.

Then, Andrew Russell appeared.  
"Shit. Wrong universe."  
He then hopped on his guitar and rode it like a surfboard out of the country.

And then marinette pounced on him as well.

Marinette was full.

"Tikki, I love you." 

Tikki had never seen such shit before.

braincells? More like braincells cosplaying as Andrew Russell cosplaying as Luka cosplaying as Tom cosplaying as Tikki

Viperion appeared.

"Marinette. It's time to stop."

Marinette smirked.

"TIKKI. SPOTS ON!"

castiel has appeared, gripping Plagg tight and raising him from perdition

"I am an angel of the Lord."

deenie weenie appreared as well, smashing a pie into Tom’s face

tom enjoys said pie, thanking the stranger

Meanwhile, Ladybug prepared herself for battle, swinging her yoyo like Chloe's sexuality.

Deenie weenie is so taken by surprise that he cries out and kISSES TOM. SEEING THIS CASTIEL SMITES TOM

Tom accepts this new lover, but then feels the smite and screams "I WILL RETURN."

Viperion sets second chance. 

Ladybug JUMPS down to murder him, but Viperion catches her arm and puts her in a body lock.

"You killed me." 

"...I did it out of LOVE."

Im sorry I’ve been neglecting you lately, but I love you..I need you. CoME HOME

Viperion pursed his lips. 

"........Love? You call that love? I'm dead over there!"

Ladybug gritted her teeth. 

"...I... couldn't stand the thought of Adrien going bald."

A whimper. "I went crazy. I lost myself."

"I'm sorry, Viperion--- no. Luka."

Viperion narrowed his gaze.

braincells chorus: oh shit

"...Ladybug. Marinette..."

Braincells: oH DAMN

His grip loosens enough for her to face him. She closes her eyes and leans up for a kiss.

His hand slips to her jaw. 

"Oh, Marinette..."

"If only there was someone out there who loved you."

braincells: OF COURSE YOU DID YOU BITCH I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER

He then cracked her neck, and she collapsed onto the floor. Dead.

"Oh shit, plot twist, Mari," he said.

Mari’s missing brain cells have been dead this whole time. They are unaffected by their hosts death.

A single tear rolled down Viperion's face, and he leaned down to take her earrings-- slipping them on.

"Tikki. Sass. Unify."

After conjuring a really sad lucky charm, he throws it into the air.

"Miraculous VIPERIBUG!"

And the world resets.

Everything is good again.

This could be... a second chance.

The End.


End file.
